


Posters and polaroids.

by stardusts (ghostiies)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, gay memories, just VERY HAPPY ALRIGHT GIVE EL A BRESK, max does some Gay Ass Reflection on how much she loves her gal, short and sweet and all tht, this is pretty lesbian my dude, watch me wax poetic for 3 hours about elmax thnks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiies/pseuds/stardusts
Summary: Max loves El's big wall of posters, random paper scraps and polaroids.





	Posters and polaroids.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay i dont have any apologies. suffer thru it for Them....  
> theyre like 15-16 lets say? theyve been having a Gay Old Time for some years now

Max loved El's room in the cabin. She loved the Eggo wrappers that could occasionally be found strewn across the floor. She loved watching El's closet slowly bloom with clothing beyond her pink dress and dungarees. Most of all though, she loved the walls, plastered from floor to ceiling with posters, polaroids, really just anything colourful that had caught El's eye. She could name several memories brought up by things on her walls without even stopping to think. Her eyes flitted across her girlfriend's sleeping face, smiling a little. El had half of her face completely smushed against her pillow, her hair sticking up at all angles, shining a lovely auburn-tinted warm brown where the soft early morning sunshine hit. As El had grown up away from the lab, she'd opted to keep her hair short. Max certainly wasn't complaining about it. 

Back to El's wall, however. Immediately upon looking at the wall on the right side of the room (easily the busiest wall), her eyes were drawn towards one specific polaroid clumsily stuck up on top of a torn out magazine graphic, barely clinging on with blu-tack. She remembered that polaroid very fondly. She was sat cross legged next to El, a pair of tacky reindeer antlers placed lopsidedly on her head. El was just beaming at the camera, a smile so impossibly wide it could blind the naked eye. She was leaning in to Max, up on her knees and a box clutched between her messily painted fingers. It was a walkman. A simple present, really, but seemingly the perfect one. El liked music too, almost as much as she liked colours and art. She frequently lamented the restrictions of Hopper's old, barely clinging onto life record player. It was a big hulking thing that took about a minute to boot up and often jumped or stopped entirely mid-song, sometimes not even turning on at all. So Max had strut off to the nearest store stocking them, wrapped it up messily in old Christmas wrapping from last year's Christmas and presented it much too proudly to her girlfriend, accompanied by (in Max's opinion) the GREATEST mixtape of sappy love songs ever created. That was 7 months ago, but El still listened to the tape even frequently now. 

Next, her eyes gravitated towards a large, faded and slightly torn at the corners poster. It was a slightly washed out blue colour with a yellow reindeer printed into the middle, surrounded by large black text about some music festival that had passed months ago. El had wanted desperately to go, and Max had desperately wanted to take her. She wanted to give El everything that lab had robbed from her. But alas, neither of them had the funds or permission to go. El had begged Hopper for the money, clutching the torn down poster in one hand. However, he just hadn't had the funds at the time. Instead, Max had skated on over with a boombox under one arm and a large bag of festival paints, glow sticks and snacks slung over the other. She'd helped hoist El up onto the cabin's roof and told her that if not now, later on in life she would take El to the festival she'd so heartily wanted. El had given one look to the big bag and the boombox, processed the situation at hand and given Max the most smitten, vaguely teary love-struck smile. A smile that Max had engraved into her heart and still thought about to this day. 

Following her gaze up the wall, her eyes landed upon another polaroid, this time just of Max. She was smiling awkwardly, her shoulders shifted forward in slight discomfort. She had vibrant rings of pink brushed clumsily around her eyes and thick, black mascara coated over her eyelashes. Max didn't like makeup. It made her skin crawl, it was sticky, it was pointless and it was complicated. El had taken a shining to it, however. She was still learning and working out what exactly to do with it all, but Max thought her makeup was flawless, no matter how overdone or shaky it looked. El had begged Max to be her test dummy, clutching both of Max's hands with an elongated please. Max had just half heartedly sighed, dramatically thrown an arm around El and nodded. She would've said she regretted it, but she really didn't. El's pleased smile and excited hurrying to gather all her makeup had been enough.

Her eyes continued upwards, only being pulled away from the wall by a mumbled, sleepy voice. 

"Max? What are you staring at?" 

"Oh. Nothing."


End file.
